


R U Mine

by Aaramis



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Haru saw Ren and Natsu fucking, Hurt Kaidou Haru, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaramis/pseuds/Aaramis
Summary: In which Natsuo and Ren really went at it and fucked that night where Haru was supposed to get him back to the house.
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren, Kaidou Ren/Shiba Natsuo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	R U Mine

Haru stood at the door as he watched how Ren was splayed beneath his cousin, Natsuo. He didn't know what to feel, he didn't know how to address the feelings and emotions he felt as he took in the sight before him. They had a fight the night before, about all of this. Ren had cried, asking why he wouldn't he have sex with him. Why wouldn't they do it like any other couple and make love? He wanted to. God knows how much he wanted to touch, but Ren was just too young. Too pure to be tainted by someone like him.

He treasured Ren enough to wait, so he didn't understand why would he turn to Natsuo just for this? Didn't he stress the point out last night? Didn't they talk? He wanted to interrupt -to stop them, but more than that, he wanted to see how far Ren would take this. He was hoping, he was fucking hoping he'd come out of his senses and remembered how he was crying last night, arms wrapped around his neck, saying I love you to him over and over again.

Why won't he protest? Why was he letting him?

He saw how Natsuo captured the younger man's lips and played with his tongue as he continued to touch him downwards from his neck to his chest. Ren let out his pleased noises as his back arched when Natsuo's fingers found the small nub and tweaked it with his fingers. He withdrawn from the kiss, bent down and started to kiss another nipple, elliciting more heated moans from the kid. 

"A-ah," Ren has his eyes closed, mouth forming an O as he took in all the pleasure the other could offer, not even both of them noticing his presence behind the ajar door.

"Does Haru do this?" Ren opened his eyes and used his elbows as a support to hoist him up the bed as he peered over to watch Natsuo went down more south and nosed at the base of his hard member.   
A sharp intake of breath was heard as Natsuo swallowed his still growing cock whole inside his mouth. 

  
Ren flushed and almost convulsed, body unconsciously contorting to take in all the pleasure he didn't even know could exist that shoot up from his groin to all parts of his body.

Haru felt the prick of tears threatening to fall behind his eyes. Ren was feeling good. Ren was fine with it -as long as he could get what he want. As the realizations hit him, he felt all the air left his lungs as the thoughts clawed more at his heart. Ren didn't need him. He was just part of his phase as he continued to explore his adolescence, because Haru was the one near him, and because he was the most convenient, he followed their flow. Right, what would he expect from a younger mind? 

Natsuo bobbed his head in an up and down motion, sucking _hard._ Licking all the way from the base up to his pink slit and teasing it with his tongue.

"A-AH! wait, wait Na - _Ahh_ " Ren shuddered for a moment and then a sweet whine echoed throughout the room as he grabbed Natsuo's hair, hips bucking more into that hot mouth as if chasing more, his small muscles becoming taut and shivers ran up his skin and then he came, shaking so hard as he released strings of white liquid inside the older man's lips.

Haru realized right there that he was never that loud when it came to him. He saw how Ren continued to shake and tremble as he rode out his orgasm that could probably shatter his bones.

"Feels good?" Natsuo asked and continued to lick and milk Ren for all of his release. The younger kid seemed overstimulated to even answer and started to close his legs when it became too much but the brunette wouldn't let him. Natsuo grabbed the bottle of lube and poured down its contents in that small puckered hole.

"We're going to have sex?" Ren asked him, eyes still hazy and dazed from his intense orgasm.

Haru felt like he was punched as he heard the edge of an excited tone beneath his question.

"Yeah, wasn't that the reason you came here in the first place? Because Haru wouldn't let you?" he continued to say as one of his digits circled the rim, teasing it.

"H-he said I was inexperienced," Ren's breath hitched as Natsuo told him to relax and felt a finger easing its way through him. He wiggled and tossed, it felt uncomfortable! 

"Shhh, it's fine, we need to do this." Haru felt all the warmth started to slowly leave his heart as he stood there and watch the lone finger made its way inside and out of Ren.

Some time has passed and one later on became two and Ren was even starting to moan louder each time Natsuo was hitting something inside him.

"Damn, you're starting to shake your hips. What a fucking greedy child. How does it feel, baby? Tell me how you feel." Natsuo continued to finger fuck Ren and he keened, grasped the sheets with his small hands and his toes curling at the sensation in his groin. He never felt like this -this good that he couldn't even think.

"G-good, a-ahh Natsuo-san.." Ren was a panting mess by the time Natsuo inserted the third one and stretch his pink hole wider and wider for his girth.

Haru knew he couldn't watch anymore. He turned around and sat with arms on his knees just beside the door as he continued to listen to their infidelity even though Ren probably didn't know that this was what he was doing.

"Fuck, baby, let me put it in. C'mon wider," Natsuo spread Ren's legs even more, grabbed the bottle of lube and started to pump himself. With a few strokes, he lined himself before the boy and breached the ring of muscles inch by inch.

"F-fuck, Ren. S'fucking tight. Feels so good, you feel so good around me." Haru heard the sloppy wet exchange of kisses as Natsuo let Ren adjust to his size.

Ren was sniffling, it hurts! But Natsuo was gentle and he started to touch his neglected filling up cock again to distract him from the pain.

Natsuo started to move slowly and Ren's body shook at the sensation. It was slow at first until it turned into a ruthless pace he couldn't even describe. Natsuo also changed their angle a little bit and started to hit and pound that delicous spot that was just fingered before.

"Hnnghh... Aaahh, ah" Ren was crying already but he couldn't help but to meet each of Natsuo's thrust taking it up even deeper his ass. 

_Why does it feel so good_? He's starting to feel weird. More... His insides were throbbing, he wanted more. 

_More, harder, deeper._

"please ahh,"

"Shit. Gonna fuck you up so good, you can't even walk tomorrow, Ah f-fuck," slaps of skin could be heard all throughout the room, each scream of Ren piercing right through Haru's heart as he downright sobbed right there and then only to be drowned out by their cries of ecstacy. Was it his fault? It could've been them. It could've been his name that Ren was mindlessly moaning as he get lost in the pleasure. But no, he just decided to wait, deny him and it lead to this.

"AH, it's so good, I-Idon't understand Natsuo-san. _Ahh_ ," Natsuo easily manhandled Ren and flipped him to his stomach, ass high up in the air as he continued to fuck into that wet hole and watched how Ren devoured his cock all the way in, dragging his velvet walls everytime he pulls out and slams back in. 

Ren screamed at the new position, so deep. It was so deep, pounding into his prostate directly, his muffled moans served as the music to both of them as they danced erotically through the night. Sweat, saliva, tears and all their fluids mixed up as they fucked each other. 

Natsuo decided to sat up halfway through and let Ren bounce on his cock, taking in the pure pleasure written at the younger kid's flushed form from his face up to his abdomen. Ren was crying and salivating all the same from all the ministrations. He looked so fucking hot, so sexy and lewd that Natsuo felt something primal deep inside him awakened as he watched this lithe body, his hands by Ren's thin waist, bounce up and down his big cock.

"Fucking good boy, Ren. Just like that, y-yeah, fuck. So good, take all my cock. How could not Haru do this? I'd fuck your hole anytime of the day," Natsuo's words must be doing something to the kid as Ren squeezed and clenched at him so fucking hard he almost came right there and then. He looked so fucked out.

"You make my cock feel so good, baby doll." Natsuo continued to thrust and ram his cock upward, meeting the kid at every bounce all the while gazing at Ren's lost in lust eyes to emphasize his point. "Shit. You're so fucking hot." Natsuo growled and pulled Ren's body towards him and mouthed at his sensitive pink nipples. Ren trembled so strongly and cried out even more. He was starting to lose his mind. All he could feel were the wet lips and tongue on his nipples and the big cock on his ass. Good, so fucking good.

"I'm going to cum, Ren, baby. Hell, you're so fucking beautiful like this. You're doing so good baby boy. Let's cum together, alright? F-fuck," Natsuo grabbed Ren's leaking hard dick and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

With Ren's mind clouded with pure pleasure and lust, he could only do nothing but chase the feeling and preened at the praises. It's so good, he couldn't stop. Couldn't stop working his legs and ass up and down Natsuo's big member as the latter thrusted up onto him, vicious and unrelenting. Ren put his arms around Natsuo's neck and hugged the man as if his life depended on it. He was crying and and a drooling mess, little tongue lolling every now and then.

"Ah ah, pleasepleaseplease,"

He's so close. Oh, god he's so close to cumming for the second time. _He couldn't_ -it will probably break him. _It's so good_.

"Yes, that's it, Good boy, baby. Good boy, Ren." No, no, no please -his eyes were rolling back. It's so good. He couldn't keep his noises down anymore, nor held them back. He's becoming wierd. _No_ -

"Ah, ah don't stop, dont stop pleasedontstop, ah, ah _nhhg_." In just a second, Ren came hard, the hardest and longest orgasm he has ever had in his liftime. Spilling all of his contents in Natsuo's hands as he also felt the hot liquid gushing inside his ass. He shuddered, and burried his face in the man's neck and moaned so loud it could passed off as a scream. Natsuo's cum felt so good inside him, that he swore he could get addicted at the sensation of it coating his insides and dripping out of his wet hole.

Deep labored breathing was all there was as both guys tried to gather their bearings. 

Fuck. That was so good.

Natsuo pulled out of Ren and the kid winced at the alien sensation. He was dragged back down and curled himself beside Natsuo's body. 

"How was it, Ren?" Natsuo whispered that made him blushed, instantly remembering everything that he has said and done.

" _Good._ " he answered shyly and hide himself deeper into his side. Natsuo chuckled and pulled him into a hug while kneading his used ass. It's so fucking soft.

"Just _good_?" he teased and Ren hit him, tho barely felt because he was too weak to even do it. Natsuo grabbed the kid's wrist, put it above his head and planted soft kisses at his forehead, to his eyes, nose and finally down his lips. He slipped out a tongue, making the kiss deeper, and pressing more onto him. Ren whimpered softly, still dazed, and moved his own lips against the older man.

He kinda liked the kisses... He felt taken care of, or some sort.

They continued the whisperings, cleaned each other and basked at the post-coital bliss surrounding them, not even aware of the presence outside the door, back resting on the wall, staring at the dark and quiet of the night, with dried tear stains in his face and heart -cold as nothing he had ever felt before.

It ended. And maybe the moment Ren lied to him about going to a friend's place, their love has already ended too.

**Author's Note:**

> i need me sum angst so i wrote it.  
> and yes, title was inspired by r u mine by arctic monkeys.


End file.
